


forget me not

by ftchittaphons



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, God - Freeform, Help, M/M, Teacher Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship, but yeah, no, okay but. tens in uni. he is over eighteen, so no underage stuff here dw, this was a little bit weird, uh, what, why did I write this, why the f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftchittaphons/pseuds/ftchittaphons
Summary: Ten is a music major in university who has a very incredibly close relationship with his band teacher. Things spiral from there.





	forget me not

**Author's Note:**

> WHY. Did I write this. I actually have like, eight hundred regrets but. It's one AM and I needed to get this out. This is actually super vanilla minus the whole concept of Johnny literally being a teacher and Ten being his student. The extent of my kinks is teacher stuff and church stuff so. Whooo lets go! oh and title has nothing to do w anything but its the name of a song i really like. its a bach piece. pretty good would recommend

Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, a boy originally from Thailand attending college in South Korea. Seoul, to be specific. It’s always been a dream of his to attend a school far from where he’s from. While he’s obviously fond of his home, the concept of travelling abroad, seeing the world, and meeting new people always intrigued him. 

Ten’s majoring in music, being taught the intricacy of music theory and learning to perfect the art of singing via his band teacher, John Seo or, Mr. Seo as the average student might call him. However, the pair are incredibly close, Ten referring to the elder by his first name. Johnny and Ten share an equal passion for music, and tend to spend a bit more time together than they should. Every band trip, the two stick together. They talk throughout class, as if they’re the best of friends.

Other students in the class tend to question it, with good reason. The idea of a 19 year old first year palling around with his 27 year old college band teacher is… a bit weird to say the least. What exactly do they talk about so frequently? When Ten is in Johnny’s office, what exactly is happening? The two can’t constantly be doing vocal training. Johnny isn’t even an expert at singing, rather, he focuses more on instrumental music. Yet, Ten prefers his help to the formal choir teacher. 

 

-

 

“Oh Ten. Stay after class. I’ve noticed you’ve been struggling with interval inversion. Maybe I can help you,” says Johnny, after he finishes another lesson of music theory.

“But Mr. Seo, I had plans to meet with my friends for lunch. Can’t it wait?”

“I guess it could, but I’d hope you’d care about your grades a little bit more than your friends right now,” Johnny says sternly.

“Okay. I’m sorry. I’ll be there.”

“Teacher’s pet much? I thought you were getting the concepts fine but, it’s whatever. See you after lunch then,” whispers Ten’s classmate, Doyoung. The two were planning on eating lunch together and relaxing.

As the bell rings, Ten walks over towards Johnny’s office. It’s not unusual for them to spend breaks together, just talking about music theory and such. However, as he walks in, he can tell there’s different tension in the air.

Ten looks over at Johnny, sitting in a small plastic chair next to a microwave. Across from him was a much larger chair, though typically the choir teacher who he shares the room with sits in it. Though, he wasn’t there as he usually is. It was just Johnny. 

“What’s up?”

Johnny looks over. A certain gaze in his eyes that Ten can’t really describe. It was one he hadn’t seen him use prior.

“I think you should know what’s up. The way you kept acting during class, looking at me, teasing me.” Johnny replies with a grin. Ten looked closer at him to notice he was sweating.

“Johnny… Mr. Seo. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Ten replies innocently. He really didn’t know what Johnny was referring to. Ten’s been told before that he can come across as a flirt, maybe that’s what he meant? Yet, he’s just his teacher. Why would he notice that?

Johnny stood up quickly, and harshly pushed Ten against the door he was next to. 

“Ten. You kept licking your lips, staring at me, so many other things I can’t think of. You’ve been messing with me for so long and I can’t stand it anymore.” Johnny says, arms surrounding Ten, pressing his body into the smaller, younger student. Ten begins to feel a hardness straining on his leg. He can’t begin to even process the situation.

“I always lick my lips Johnny. Th-that’s just how I am.” Ten replies, still feeling the hardness of his elder pressing against him. He was beginning to feel turned on from the warmth and closeness of Johnny.

“I can’t take it anymore Ten.” Johnny sternly replies, and abruptly grinds his cock against Ten’s. Ten elicits a moan, surprised by the intense feeling in his crotch. Johnny quickly and harshly grabs Ten’s hands, pinning them above his body to rid him of any control in the situation.

“Johnny… please, more,” Ten moans out. It’s never been spoken before, but Ten had feelings for Johnny. Feelings of lust. Feelings he never believed he would be able to act on, yet now, here he is, pinned against a door by his band teacher. 

Johnny responds to his plea by grinding harder, and letting go of one of Ten’s wrists to pull his hair. The two’s noses touch, practically panting on each other. Johnny leans in to kiss Ten, with the younger boy roughly reciprocating it. Ten bites his lip as their mouths collide, tongues fighting for dominance. 

“Why haven’t we done this before,” Ten whines as the two pull apart briefly.

“I don’t know. Didn’t think you’d want me to,” says Johnny, cock leaking in his boxers.  
Johnny can’t handle the strain anymore, and motions towards his pants. Ten immediately takes the hint, reaching towards his teachers belt to undo it. He palms the brown haired boy as he fumbles with the belt, eliciting an incredibly loud moan. Thank god for offices being soundproof. 

He eventually is able to undo the belt, swiftly pulling down Johnny’s pants and boxers. He can tell Johnny is a bit too eager to deal with any foreplay.

“Ten. Suck me off now.” Johnny almost commands, fisting Ten’s hair in his hand.

Ten takes the order, starting by licking the tip of Johnny’s cock. The feeling of his students tongue licking up his precum is overwhelming, leading to another moan. Ten realizes the sensitivity of the head of his cock, and lightly licks it while he uses his hand to hold the base.

“Fuck. Are you fucking kidding me.” Johnny groans, being stimulated by Ten’s tongue and hand.

“Let me take care of you. Mr. Seo.” The sudden use of formality turns on Johnny even more, making his cock twitch in Ten’s hand.

Johnny can’t handle Ten’s teasing anymore, and thrusts his cock into Ten’s mouth. The sudden warmth surrounding him elicits another moan, along with Ten. The vibrations of the younger boy around his cock cause more precum to leak into Ten’s mouth.

“Going t-to… fuck your mouth,” was the only warning Ten received before Johnny began to thrust harshly into his mouth, keeping the harsh grip on the boy’s hair. Ten stayed put, using his tongue on Johnny’s cock as much as he could to pleasure him

Johnny knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. The overwhelming build up he’d been waiting for, after the tension he’d felt with Ten since they met. Johnny fucked his mouth harder, getting close.

His moans grew loader, and Ten’s moans vibrated more frequently on Johnny’s cock. Suddenly, without speaking, Johnny harshly moaned and bucked his hips, coming all in Ten’s mouth. He saw white, coming harder than he ever had prior. Ten came as well, in his pants without being touched.

Johnny pulled out, Ten swallowing all his come. The two stood up, facing eachother.

“So.”

“So.”

“You can’t tell anybody.”

“Tell anybody what?”

With that, Ten walked out of Johnny’s office.


End file.
